What If We Filmed
by Clou
Summary: This is a story where we follow Kai and Ray as they go around filming various situations. Mainly chaos caused by the Kaister himself Feel free to Read and Review! NEW CHAPTER! Mattress Girl! Read and Review! Make me feel welcomed back :D
1. Pyjama Boy

I've edited this so most of the typos should be gone

This is a story where we follow Kai and Ray as they go around filming various situations. Mainly chaos caused by the Kai-ster himself Feel free to Read and Review!

DISSCLAIMERNESSATIONOSIS: I do not own Beyblade or any of the Beyblade characters or Candid Camera. I own the storyline.

**What If We Filmed...**

What If We Filmed...Pyjama Boy!

"Welcome to What if We Filmed! Today we'll be in the...," starts Kai.

"Smile! You're on Candid Camera!" grins Ray, pointing the camera at Kai.

"Hey I didn't save up for 3 years to have you play around!"

"Kai, reality check! Your evil but still stinking rich grandfather just kicked the bucket and you've inherited millions! Duh..," says Ray.

"Oh yeah. Musta slipped my mind. And no I had NOTHING TO DO WITH HIS er... ACCIDENT! It wasn't my fault the old coot fell down a wishing well. Wishing for money. Damn him..." mumbles Kai.

"Er Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Smile your on Candid camera!"

Kai rolls his eyes and says:

"Let's start over. Welcome to What If We Filmed! Today we'll be in..,"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Was that Tyson?" asks Ray.

"Maybe. Could have been something to do with the frogs... or nails... or hole dug under his my little pony rug..."

"Kai!"

"What? I never said I had anything to do with it!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!"

"That musta been the huge poster of Hilary. Or maybe the feathers and glue...," says Kai thoughtfully.

"What have you been doing?" asks Ray, eyes wide.

"Who me? These are all just horribly bad and inconvenient coincidences! I had nothing to do with them!"

"Kai...,"

"Ok then. Welcome to What if We Filmed! I'm Kai and Ray's filming!" announces Kai.

Ray points the camera at himself. "Hi I'm Ray!"

"Today we're in the town square. So What if We Filmed, let's see...A girl with pompoms screaming about how much she loves me. Typical. Yeah well I get that a lot...,"

"Modest.." mutters Ray sarcastically.

"OK What if We Filmed... A boy in bunny pyjamas with frogs on his feet, nails in his hair, and glue and feathers all over him!" cries Kai, gleefully.

Camera moves to show what Kai described.

"KAI I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Er.. what's wrong Tys...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ray points camera at himself. "We'll be back after these important messages!"

Commercial: Ray comes on screen. "Is your hair down in the dumps?" he asks. He pulls his hair out of the ponytail and it's all greasy. He holds up a bottle of shampoo. A blank screen then Ray returns with gorgeous shiny hair. "Then use Raykons Tigercare Hair Rejuvenator! Or RTHR! Leaves your hair silky smooth!" He grins a cheesy grin.

Review!


	2. Mattress Girl

Oh jeez, I haven't updated this thing in AGES. Once I get this chappie up, I'll edit the first so all the typos are fixed.

**What If We Filmed…**

What If We Filmed… Mattress Girl!

"Welcome back to What If We Filmed," says Kai. "Earlier, we saw that poor soul, Tyson, having a little bad luck. Right now, we're undercover. I, along with our camera man, Ray, will be filming the unfortunate accidents and events in famous Beyblade team's lives. We're quite near to…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"

"Jesus, Kai, what did you do?" asks Ray, looking a bit unnerved.

"Well, as we all know, Hilary can be a bit of a nag…"

"A bit?"

"A lot. Whatever. Fact is…"

"I'M SOAKED!!"

"The water bucket," nods Kai.

"EEEEEEEW!!!"

"Snot Barrel O' Doom."

"Snot Barrel O' Doom? Where do you get these things?" demands Ray.

"Internet," replies Kai smugly.

"When I get a hold of whoever did this, I'll, I'll…!!!"

"No you won't."

"I'm STUCK!! GLUE????"

"Oh yeah. Now that's good."

"Didn't you use all the glue on Tyson?"

"Who said I'm causing all this?" asks Kai, innocently.

"Well, you're making it obvious…"

"Get back to manning the camera, Ray. Do what I pay you for."

"You don't pay me! Aren't you meant to? Hmm…."

"Ooh, here she comes!"

Hilary struggles out of the front door to her house, a mattress attached to her back and snot in her soaking wet hair.

"WHO DID THIS???" she screams.

"Kai, you'd better get out of here," whispers Ray.

"Why? It isn't like she knows "

"I bet it was TYSON! Tyson, I am SO gonna get you!!!"

Hilary does a great attempt at a run with a mattress on her back, to Tyson's house.

"Even better!"

Kai and Ray run, Ray filming along the way. They stop outside Tyson's house, hidden in some handy bushes.

Hilary is standing outside Tyson's front door. She tries to raise her fist to knock it, but her hand is glued to the mattress. The only part of her that isn't stuck is her feet. She does a weird, leap sort of thing and manages to make a thwacking noise on the door. Tyson opens it, wearing bandages all over himself. Hilary roars and leaps at him, teeth bared, eyes flashing fire.

"And so, we leave those two to do what they have to do…"

"Kai!"

"Ok, ok. We've gotta go before they twig it was… er.. Could have been me, and team up against us."

"You."

"Us."

"YOU!"

Ray turns to camera to face himself and says:

"Join us next time for more What if We Filmed. Kai, will you give us a clue as to what will happen next time?"

Ray turns the camera to face Kai.

"Let's just say… Kenny has a fit and so does Dizzi. Nuff said."

Commercial: A cute, chibi version of Kai walks onto the screen. He stares at the camera, a line of milk above his top lip.

"Got Milk?" he mutters.

Another chapter done! Let's hope my reviewers will return to me after my long, unannounced hiatus.


End file.
